Halo
by Cassielayne24
Summary: This is about a girl Hillary Wess who is almost kidnapped walking in her neighborhood in L.A but is saved by a group of five teen pop sensations, known as One direction, as she grows in her fondness of the boys she also grows in love with Louis Tomlinson, will she fall, will the kidnappers come back, or will something even bigger than fear come across them...love.
1. Chapter 1

The bold sky looked as if a beautiful blue paintbrush had been smeared across a plain white background. Then, someone had delicately added white puffy clouds to an already gorgeous sky. I lay in the brilliant green grass inhaling the sweet dew, and sticky syrup dripping down on the minty pine trees. I ran my hands through the grass and smiled peacefully. What a perfect day… I lived in a popular neighborhood in L.A where you could consider the "rich kids" live. I have light sandy blonde hair, large aquamarine eyes framed with long dark eyelashes. I was currently wearing short ripped blue shorts, a loose white long-sleeved shirt, and grey converse. I then sat up and began to hum as I walked inside, "Hey mom can I go for a walk?" "Sure honey bring your phone!" I smiled and skipped down the driveway. I then started along the neighborhoods long white sidewalk, admiring new trims, colors, and cars in the neighbor's houses. I didn't even notice how much I had been dreamily staring at the sky, grass, and lovely small ponds that littered the big richly decorated houses. I didn't even notice the large white van slowly follow me as I continued my walk. It was only then that I saw the window roll down and the van stop. I began to un-noticeably walk faster and tense up. I sneaked quick glances to the van hoping that only a tire had been blown. But boy was I wrong…three hooded figures got out of the van and started to speed walk behind me silently. I studied the houses on the side of the street thinking of who was home and who wasn't. I would only get one shot at running away and I needed to know if someone would be there to help me. I looked at a house who had an open garage and a red Mercedes peeking through it, Its worth it, they will catch me if I don't. I casually looked over my shoulders and then bulleted straight for the house, The men followed now running as well. Please, please, I pounded on the door and rung the doorbell rapidly. The men were drawing nearer, I had tears streaming down my face, I then shrieked hoping someone would hear the plee of a girl about to be kidnapped. "Help!" I screamed. The men laughed at me as they came, eventually stopping to walk looking at me as a cat would a mouse playing with its meal, knowing that it was trapped unable to do anything. I then saw a teen opening the door of the house next door, I looked from the men to the teen and chose help, I darted from the porch of this house and dashed to the other house screaming hysterically, The teen looked at me worriedly and studied the scene, he then called to someone inside the house and then ran out to help me, the men had now grabbed me and were insanely dragging me through the lush grass. I dug my nails into the moist dirt and the guy ripped my shorts off, Oh my god, I blushed and tried to cover up, the teen was now above me as four more lunged out and came to aid the first who was now pounding his fists into one of the bandits. Two more of the teens lifted me up gently and I really didn't even care if I was pantless, my vision slowly got blotchy and faint, and then my world became black


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the soft singing of a boy who looked about 19 (yes louis is 19 in this one) he was extremely good looking with blonde/brown hair that rose up, and mesmerizing blue eyes. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. "Hey love." He spoke cheerily in a British accent…oh my god…HOT MUCH!? I almost fell head over heels just by looking at him, "Hi, stranger." He laughed, it was adorable! "My name is Louis Tomlinson." He said raising his eyebrows, "I'm Hillary Wess." He looked at me suspiciously and then said, "I'm In the famous boyband One Direction." I nodded, "Oh yeah, I've heard of them, my best friend Skylar is like…obsessed with you." He chuckled and then took my hand and walked me downstairs, I couldn't tell if this handsome guy was flirting with me…I mean I was 18, I could handle myself. "So let me introduce you to, Niall" A bleach blonde sat up on the couch with a bowl of puffy cheetos in hand, "Hey!" He said in an adorable irish accent. "Liam." Louis pointed, A boy with dirty blonde hair peeked his head out from the kitchen and waved smiling. "Zayn." A dark haired boy with a quiff rose up from the couch next to Niall and spoke in a british accent, "Hi, I'm zayn." I was so love-struck by all these amazing looking guys….and then I was…well me. "Then, theres Harry." Another british boy swooped into the main hall, wearing a pile of brown curls on his head spoke seducing, " The names Harry, Harry Styles." He then flipped his hair and winked at me cheekily. I just giggled and waved back. Louis ran down the stairs and jumped into Harry's arms, "AND I'M LOUIS TOMLINSON!" He yelled. "You already told me that." Feeling a bit daring after the introduction, and after louis had gotten out of Harry's arms I ran and jumped into his and said, "I'M HILLARY WESS!" All the guys looked at each other admirably. I couldn't tell Louis' face from in his arms but Harry mouthed something I couldn't read and Louis blushed and became warm. I leapt out of Louis' arms and then we all stood there awkwardly until Louis said…so what do you all want to do…after a shoking day of almost kidnap?" I smiled, I liked these boys already.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day of eating, watching movies, and playing games I called my mom…wow she was gonna be pissed, "Hey mom." I said nervously. "Hillary, oh thank heavens, are you alright?" I bit my lip, "Yeah mom, I'm fine I'm with One Direction in their…mansion." My mom's breathing was beginning to go back normal. "As long as your fine dear."

Louis POV

"She's hot man." "Harry do you think I am blind?" I asked sarcastically. Hillary was currently on the phone with her mom. "Look at her bite her lip, that's so adorable." Harry said cheekily. "Harry Styles, shut up now, before something bad happens." Harry looked her up and down, "If you don't go for her, I will, same as the rest of the boys." He looked over his shoulders at Liam. Zayn, and Niall who were casually chatting with each other about Hillary. "Of course I'm gonna go for her, I mean just look at her." Then, Hillary hung up the phone and walked back over to us.

Hillary's POV

"My mom said I could stay the night." I explained to the guys. "Your mom must really trust you, I mean what If we just started raping you?" Harry inquired. Louis threw a ball on the floor at his face. "OW!" Harry yelled. Louis just laughed. Gosh his face, it was sooo…oh my god girl, he is a player, I mean all super stars are, right? "So what do you want to do?" I asked. "Let's watch a horror movie!" Louis screamed. "NO!" I squealed. "We can watch SAW." Louis yelled even louder. I shook my head and crossed my hands over my chest, then just plain out pouted. Louis looked me over kindly and then said, "Don't worry if you get scared, I'll protect you." My heart fluttered, "Fine." I said mock grumpily. Liam inserted SAW and I was already flipping out horrifically. By the first 20 minutes I was screaming and shaking. I buried my face in Louis' chest blocking my view of the terrifying screen. "It's alright Hill, look it's just a movie." I peeked out from his shirt, "No it's not he's gonna kill me!" I protested. Louis just rolled his eyes and said, "What am I ever going to do with you?" I shrugged. When the movie was over I had already fallen asleep on Louis' shoulder.

Louis POV

She was shuddering and squealing through the whole movie, burying her face in my shirt which was unbelievably cute. We had a conversation in the middle and then eventually she had fallen asleep on my shoulder, I then flipped Harry off after he thrusted on the couch but put my head on hers and fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
